


Hot Chocolate

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 6: “I happen to make very good hot chocolate.”





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas list prompt on Tumblr.  
> Sorry for any typos, I didn't go back and check it.
> 
> Day 6

Nick wasn’t the biggest fan of Christmas but if there was one thing he looked forward to when it came time for the cold holiday season, was the way you could drink plenty of hot chocolate and no one would say a thing. 

He remembered the first cup of it he had (Lucia had a sudden urge to try and make her own and he was finally old enough to drink it without going off the rails on a chocolate rush), he remembered the first time he attempted to make his own (He somehow caused a chocolate explosion causing his Ma to ground him for two weeks), he remembered the first time he let someone else drink his hot chocolate creation (Sofia and his best friend Ryan had a little competition going), but most of all he remembered the first time Ellie tried it.

While he usually only made it on the days leading up to and on Christmas, he made an exception for Ellie. It was one of the days he was trying to distract her from Qasim’s death, they had been sitting on her couch watching comedy movies until something reminded her of him. He remembered her eyes welling up with tears she refused to let fall, denying that anything was wrong. Nick didn’t even think as he went searching through her kitchen luckily finding everything he’d need. He had said nothing as he gave the cup of hot chocolate to her. Ellie drank it and right away he could see the change in her, seconds later she had practically downed the whole cup no matter how hot it probably was. 

No matter how much she begged after that, he only made some for her for another week before stopping. She just had to wait till the holidays came around again. When they finally did, Ellie showed up on his doorstep the first day of December, he made some for her everyday of December.

Nick expected it to happen again that next December, except this time things were changed with them finally dating.

“Niiick!” Ellie said in a singing voice when she walked into their kitchen on the 1st of December.

He chuckled, already turning around and handing her a mug. 

Ellie grinned bringing it to her lips. “It’s like my taste buds go to heaven every time.” 

Nick wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him while she finished her hot chocolate. 

“You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you love my hot chocolate more than me.” 

Ellie chuckled. “Well it is delicious-”

Nick poked her in her side, the only spot she was ticklish. Ellie let out a little noise and squirmed away but his arm stayed firm around her. 

“Keep it up mister-” Ellie pointed a finger at him. “-And it’ll be a very lonely night for you.”

Nick’s grin turned smug. “Really? I doubt that.”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

He grabbed her empty mug and placed it on the counter, leaning forward he put his mouth to her ear. 

“I happen to make  _ very _ good hot chocolate.” He whispered.

Ellie groaned, dropping her forehead to his shoulder. “That’s not fair! Using this chocolate goodness against me!” 

Nick threw his head back in laughter. 

Ellie lifted her head and pouted. Nick only smiled and leaned forward, kissing her pout away.


End file.
